


First Family

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Family, Friendship, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, President, Robbery, Roommates, Stranger - Freeform, Undercover, bodyguards, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Triple H just got elected to be President of the United States of America, but his super hectic schedule has his son, Seth Rollins, feeling abandoned by it all, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.





	

"Dad... can I have a word with you?" Seth Rollins said, sticking his head through the crack of the door.

"Yeah, um, in just a minute." Triple H said, holding the phone close to his face.

Seth then slowly closes the door back, feeling once again neglected ever since his father got elected for president of the United States of America.

"You okay?" Roman Reigns said, their personal bodyguard.

"Um, yeah... just feeling a little headed." Seth said, taking a seat near a family portrait of him and his father.

"If you ever wanna talk... you know I'm here for you right?" Roman said, putting his hands onto his belt.

But before Seth could even respond, J&J Security walked up outta nowhere, "Is there a problem here?" Jamie said, intensely eyeing everyone in the room.

"No, but I better get going." Seth said, dragging his feet.

"He's a good kid." Roman said, watching him walk away.

"Listen... you're not here to be his best friend; you're here to keep him safe at all times! Understood?" Joey said, walking over to stand face to face with him.

"I... understand." Roman said, putting his head down.

J&J Security start nodding their heads, then they leave him alone.

Seth is in his bedroom blasting metal music, when his father bangs on his door... "Come in!" Seth said, throwing himself down onto his king sized bed.

"Turn the music down!" Triple H said, covering his ears.

Seth then crawls onto the floor to turn down the music, "And?" He said, waiting for him to talk to him once again.

"Nothing." Triple H said, taking the cellphone from out of him pocket, yet again, to call some more people, then he closed back his son's bedroom door again.

In Canada, Stephanie McMahon is at a bank doing business, when a man dressed in a black hoodie and blue jeans runs inside the building pulling out a gun!

"Please... I have a son and husband!" Stephanie said, on her knees with tears falling down her face.

"Just put all of the money inside of this duffle bag, then no body gets hurt!" Dean Ambrose said, rolling his eyes.

They all then do as he said, stacking the cash one by one.

"Have a nice day." Dean said, running out of the door with a smirk across his face.

Back in North America, "Um, Mr. President..." Jamie said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Not now." Triple H said, still speaking with somebody on the intercom.

"Your wife was robbed at gunpoint in Canada..." Joey said, looking away to not even get a glimpse at the expression the president was about to have on his face.

Triple H then completely freezes in disbelief by the breaking news, "Oh, you're doing the mannequin challenge I see..." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Your mother got robbed at gunpoint!" Triple H said, breaking down.

"What?! How?!" Seth said, feeling like his whole entire body just went numb on him.

"We don't know that yet... but she's still alive though." Jamie said, taking a deep breath.

"Wow, thank God!" Triple H said, giving his son a bear hug.

"God bless." Joey said, leaving with Jamie.

"Father... can we finally talk again... like we used to do?" Seth said, right after the huge hug.

"Yeah, I..." Triple H said, right before their door opened again, "Okay, we're gonna need you two men to head over to Canada... Stephanie needs you right now." Roman said, holding open the door for them both.

"Another time." Triple H said, whispering to his son.

"Right..." Seth said, underneath his breath.

Triple H then grabbed both of their coats from the closest and they all rushed out of the door into their waiting limousine.

The whole entire car ride was filled with nothing but silence until... "We're here." The limousine driver said, getting out to escort them with bodyguards surrounding the vehicle.

As news reporters, paparazzi and whatnot, swooped them all together, Stephanie McMahon waved at them from the window with tears filling her eyes, which Seth responded back with a forceful smile on his face while Triple H nodded his head.

After what felt like forever, they finally both made their way up to where Stephanie was at. "Trips!" She said, embracing him. "Sethie..." She said, with tears rolling down her face. "Can I be excused?" Seth said, filled with anxiety from it all. "What the...?" Triple H said, before being cut off by Stephanie. "Sure." She said, trying to smile.

Seth then flew out of the room within seconds, he couldn't take it, any of it, anymore. So, he decided to go undercover as an average guy.

"Sup!" Dean Ambrose said, 'cause he has no idea that's him.

"Hi..." Seth said, 'cause he's not one to talk to strangers.

"I thought everyone around here dressed preppy..." Dean said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah, well..." Seth said, nervously smiling back at him.

"I guess that makes two of us then." Dean said, leaning his back against the bench in the crowded park.

"So... do you live around here?" Seth said, trying to strike up a conversation to appear more normal.

"No, man, I only came here for... some business." Dean said, trying to not make direct eye contact with him.

"Ooh, if you don't mind me asking... what type of business?" Seth said, curious by the way he said that.

"None of your business." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, I'm sorry... I... I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Seth said, putting his head down in shame.

"Well... just don't do it again." Dean said, shrugging.

"Oh, believe me, I won't." Seth said, leaning back as well.

Just then they both start to overhear some police officers talk about the incident that took place earlier in the day. "Wow... can you believe that some jacked up guy tried to kill my... the first lady?" Seth said, worried.

"Okay, will you just quit with all the drama? Gez." Dean said, shaking his head hardly before he stormed off.

"Sorry..." Seth said, in annoyance by his heated behavior.

Dean decides to spend some of the money he stole on a cheap hotel room for himself. As he turns the lights off for bed, he can't help but feel bad for blowing off the guy he met earlier today.

Seth arrives back to his expensive hotel room, only to be bombed with nonstop questions on his whereabouts during the day. "We were all worried sick about you!" Triple H said, with his arms crossed firmly.

"Don't worry, I was safe." Seth said, trying to calm everybody down for at least a split second in time.

"That just won't do... you're grounded!" Stephanie said, placing both of her hands onto her hips.

"Ugh, I hate my life!" Seth said, running into his bedroom which left each person there shocked.

"Let me talk to him..." Roman said, as he followed him.

"Seth, it's just me Roman, open up." He said, frowning.

Seth gets out of bed to open the locked door for Roman; the only soul he feels actually cares about him. "Yes?" Seth said, throwing the blanket over himself.

"Dude, I know your life isn't easy... but it'll get better... I can promise you that much." Roman said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Thanks... for being a real friend, Roman." Seth said, giving him a hug that actually took him by surprise.

"You're welcome." Roman said, as he stood up to leave.

As the night went on, Seth somehow couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to go undercover once again... despite his parents rules not to do that ever again.

Seth ends up finding the park that he went to earlier in the day... along with the guy he met that day, too.

"You again?!" Dean said, in disbelief from what he's seeing in front of him.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize again." Seth said, as he sat near him.

"Stop... I should be the one apologizing to you... I'm really sorry." Dean said, taking a deep breath from it all.

"Oh, it's okay... what's your name?" Seth said, curiously.

"The name's Dean... Dean Ambrose." He said, laughing.

"Ooh, interesting." He said, laughing too. "Well, my name is Seth Rollins." He added, before covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"You're the son of that lowlife we have to now all call 'Mr. President?'" Dean said, jumping off the bench.

"He's not a lowlife!" Seth said, now standing up as well.

"I should've killed that annoying little wife of his..." Dean said, sitting back down as he tugged on his faux leather jacket.

"Wait... you're the guy who actually tried to ambush my loving mother earlier today?!" Seth said, feeling numb.

Dean doesn't say anything back, but decides to smile devilishly at him which literally makes him wanna puke.

"You need help..." Seth said, as he quickly walks away.

"Then help me!" Dean said, bearing his face into his hands.

"Huh?" Seth said, completely confused by what he thinks he just heard.

"You... only you can help me get better." Dean said, biting his bottom lip.

"But... I'm no doctor." Seth said, feeling disappointed in himself.

"Yeah... but that's exactly what I need." Dean said, getting up to give him a hug.

"I don't know..." Seth said, as he held tightly onto him.

"Please, Seth." Dean said, as he let go to look him straight in the eyes which was an extremely rare thing for him to do.

"I... fine." Seth said, giving into Dean's request for help.

Seth made sure to head back home before anyone noticed him missing, but he felt too bad leaving Dean out there in the cold, so he decided to bring him along for the ride.

They both used a ladder to make their way smoothly back into Seth's bedroom. "What do you think?!" He said, as he showed off his extravagant lifestyle.

Dean then messed up the sheets. "Now it's perfect!" He said, as he flopped into bed laughing out loud.

"Seth?!" Roman said, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Oh, come in!" Seth said, as he sat in bed with Dean.

"So... can I ask you who exactly he is, Seth?!" Roman said, grabbing his handheld gun from his pocket.

"Woah, put down the gun..." Seth said, breathing heavily. "This right here is my newest friend, Dean." He continued.

"Seth... I'm sorry, but I can't let you be friends with some random dude who looks like a serial killer..." Roman said, narrowing his eyes.

"I thought we were friends..." Seth said, tilting his head.

"Look, you know we are... it's just... this can't happen... at least not under my watch that is." Roman said, lowly.

"Well, there goes my help..." Dean said, as he gets up.

"Wait, no, you're staying!" Seth said, pulling him back down.

"Woah, you're a lot stronger than you look." Dean said, chuckling.

"Well, get used to it." Seth said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine... he can stay." Roman said, trying to make piece. "But if he starts to act up, he's out." He continued.

"Ro, you are the best!" Seth said, giving him a huge hug.

"I know..." Roman said, embracing the hug he received.

"Hey, wait for me!" Dean said, getting up to hug them both.

"Remember stay out of trouble." Roman said, seriously.

"I'll try like my life depends on it." Dean said, nodding.

The next day, both of Seth's parents call him down for some breakfast, but weren't expecting what they saw.

"Who's... this?" Triple H said, eyeing him up and down.

"Dean, my newest friend." Seth said, pulling a chair out.

"Seth... you know we don't like visitors during breakfast time." Stephanie said, as she poured him some milk.

"He's not a visitor... he's my roommate now." Seth said, as he started sipping on the freshly poured behavior.

"Roommate?!" Triple H said, hitting the breakfast table.

"Hey, calm down, I'm keeping a watchful eye on him." Roman said, as he rubbed the back of the president.

Later that day, Seth wanted to do something with both of the boys, so he decided to show them some CrossFit moves up his sleeve.

"You're doing great, Dean!" Seth said, beaming as he watched him not only improve physically, but mentally as well.

"Thank you... I mean... for everything." Dean said, looking at him in awe.

"Seth... you've saved someone's life... I'm so proud of you." Roman said, giving him a nice pat on his back.

"Just like you saved mine, Roman." Seth said, as he starts to get choked up from all the emotional moments.

"Oh, come here." Roman said, taking him into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> im leaving this time for good... :'( so goodbye to you all. ♡ but pretty please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks for my farewell you guys. ♥


End file.
